Through The Years
by jordan.honeycutt.7
Summary: Some of Caitlin and Barry's most important moments. SnowBarry


**AN: Many thanks to my great beta Art Is The Weapon**

Barry watched as Caitlin hurried around the room. He had missed seeing this after having to fix the time line that he changed. He had been gone almost five months in that time line but had gone back to keep himself from saving his mom from the Reverse Flash. Iris and him had tried to date but found that it was just a little too awkward. They had stayed great friends however and she had been bugging him to ask Caitlin out.

"I see how you look at her," Iris teased him a little as Barry turned his head.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Barry said trying to sound naive.

"Barry, I'm not a genius but I know you have feelings for her," Iris pushed a little.

Barry eyes went wide, "How?"

Iris laughed, "Cisco has a bet going on it. Everyone is just waiting for it to happen. You don't hide your feelings very well."

"Should I ask her?" Barry looked uncomfortable.

Iris put a hand on his shoulder, "You should do what makes you happy," and left him to think.

It took Barry almost two weeks to take Iris's advice. He went back and forth in his head about all the different possibilities. Finally he decided that maybe it was time to take the plunge and give it a shot. He took a deep breath and stepped into the lab.

Hey Cait," Barry walked up slowly.

"Hey Barry, something wrong?" Caitlin asked him.

"Uh no," Barry rubbed the back of neck.

Caitlin looked confused, "Did you need something?"gh an equaion

Even with all his battles with different villains he had never been this nervous, "I was wondering if you would maybe go out on a date with me?"

Barry looked at her and when she didn't answer he turned to leave when she grabbed his arm, "Of course I would go out with you."

"Do you want children?" Barry's head snapped up as he heard Caitlin ask him the question.

Caitlin and him had been going out for almost a year now so he supposed the question had to be asked eventually. He hadn't expected it to happen like this though. The two of them were working through an equation on the whiteboard.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he answered, "I wouldn't mind having one or two."

He watched Caitlin as she set down a stack of papers, "Do you want kids?"

Caitlin sat down down next to him, "I honestly don't know.

My mom and I never really got along and I wouldn't want that for a child.

Barry put his arm around her, "I think you would be a great mom."

Caitlin laughed a little, "I can't imagine keeping up with a toddler. I'm exhausted keeping up with everything here.

Barry squeezed her hand a little, "We have plenty of time before we have to worry about any of that anyway."

Caitlin smiled, "Yeah we do."

Barry waited nervously at the front of the church as the music started playing. Oliver was there sitting next to Felicity, Diggle was with Lyla, and Thea was sitting next to Lyla. He saw Iris walk down the aisle with Cisco, then it was Jesse with Wally, and finally he heard the bride's music start. Everyone stood up and he bit his lip as he saw Caitlin. She was escorted by Joe, things with her mom were still a little cold, and Barry felt almost every happy emotion he thought he had. They walked slowly down and before Joe let Caitlin go he whispered something in her ear. She smiled, whispered something back, and hugged him. Caitlin walked up in front of Barry and took his hands in hers.

The minister began, "Dearly beloved we are here to celebrate the marriage of Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen."

Barry heard somebody yell,"Woo Barry!" He was sure it was Felicity and started to laugh.

"If anyone has any reason for these two not to get married please speak now," the minister looked around at the silence.

"These two wanted to say their own vows so I will let them now," the minister took a step back.

Caitlin took Barry's hands in hers, "Ever since I met you Barry you've been helping people. You help people get closure for what happened to them or their loved ones. I fell in love with you because of that. We've both faced so much but you've always been by my side."

Barry had a wide smile, "When I first woke up from my coma Cisco almost looked scared." He heard the crowd behind him laugh loudly.

Barry continued, "You didn't look scared though. You made sure that I was okay. Then we started working together. You cared about helping people too. We've always made a great team. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

As Barry finished the minister stood back between them, "Caitlin Snow, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Caitlin picking up the ring said, "I do," and put it on Barry's finger.

The minister turned to Barry, "Barry Allen, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Barry getting the ring from Cisco said, "I do," and put it on Caitlin's finger.

The minister spoke,"With the power vested in me by Central City I now pronounce you man and wife. Congratulations, you may kiss the bride."

Caitlin smiled wide and leaned in as Barry kissed her.

It had been a rough night. A new metahuman had shown up in Central City and he had thrown Barry around for a while. They had finally stopped him but Barry was physically exhausted.

He painfully stepped through the front door where he laid painfully down on the couch. A few minutes later he heard the front door open and heard Caitlin hang her coat up.

"You feeling any better?" she asked concerned as she sat down next to him.

He shook his head no not wanting to speak. "I'll get some ice, she said standing up. Even if ice wouldn't help speed up his healing process at least it would get his mind off the pain a little. She quickly got the ice and sat back down.  
"Where at?" Caitlin asked him.

Barry pointed at his ankle and Caitlin put it there, "Thanks," he mumbled.

Caitlin kissed Barry and went to change into something a little more comfortable. She quickly changed into a pair of black shorts and one of Barry's shirts and brought some clothes for him to change into. He was already asleep and Caitlin didn't want to bother him. She sat down on a chair next to the couch and feel asleep.

The next morning:

Barry groaned as he rolled over. He almost rolled off the couch and caught himself. He heard Caitlin shift and saw her on the chair.

"Hey," he whispered.

She shifted and smiled when she opened her eyes and saw him, "You feeling any better?"

Barry nodded, "I feel a lot better. I wish I had gotten out of the suit though."

Caitlin laughed a little, "You weren't getting out of anything."

Barry sat up and Caitlin sat down next to him, "I got some clothes for you."She handed him the clothes and he changed quickly.

"Thanks. Do you think they need us today?" Barry asked her.

Caitlin shook her head, "I already asked Cisco. He said that everything was calm and if he needed us he would call."

Barry smiled and kissed Caitlin

"Do you want children?" Caitlin asked Barry as he walked through the lab.

"I thought we talked about this already?" Barry sounded confused.

"I was just wondering," Caitlin bit her lip a little.

"Uh yeah I do want kids," Barry still looked confused.

"Good," Caitlin smiled and walked off leaving Barry even more confused than before.

This was the third time Caitlin had run the blood test. She had told Barry she had some work to finish up and he had headed home for the evening. She waited patiently as the test ran. She worked on some paperwork and she heard the alert signaling the end of the test. Caitlin took a deep breath as she walked toward the computer console. She read the big letters splashed across the screen, positive. She smiled to herself as she wiped it off the screen and went to close up Star Labs.

Barry had was sitting at their home watching baseball but he was distracted. Caitlin hadn't been feeling well for several days but insisted that she go to work. Then to make matters worse she said that she had some extra work to do. He considered heading over to Star Labs to see if she needed any help when he heard her pull in to their driveway. He heard the door close and her footsteps to the door. He heard the door open and he turned toward her, "Hey. I was start get worried."

Caitlin smiled widely, "I just had some stuff to finish up. Everything turned out great."

Barry looked at her, "Did you find something out?"

Caitlin wanted to keep him in suspense just a little longer, "I did. I got some great news."

"What is it?" Barry was confused. Why was Caitlin being vague?

"How do you feel about being a dad?" Caitlin's smile grew even wider.

"Wait, you, you're pregnant?" Barry asked in disbelief.

Caitlin nodded,"We're gonna have a baby."

Barry kissed her, he had never been more excited for the future.


End file.
